<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitcaliber's Kinktober 2020 by kitcaliber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758207">Kitcaliber's Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber'>kitcaliber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Corruption, Breeding, Consensual Mind Control, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lingerie, Pegging, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Spanking, Wall Sex, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KINKTOBER! A collection of kinky smut stories. Each chapter will be one entry, and each entry will be named according to the prompt and pairing for that day. Please read any notes before each chapter! **All content is consensual.** Tags will be updated as new entries are added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Original Female Character(s), Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pegging (Sigma/Anya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On his hands and knees, ass presented to her, he groaned as he felt the cold, lubed-up tip of her strap-on make contact with his asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said,</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He sounded defeated, in a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands on his hips and a gleeful smile on her face, she began to push the plastic dick into him. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped as he felt it stretching him. “Oh—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ngh…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone’s enjoying himself already,” she remarked, smirking. “What did I tell you? I knew you’d like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could destroy you,” he responded gruffly, wishing he could look her in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused as she hilted. “Yeah, but you wouldn’t. You love me too much. And don’t you worry, by the end of this, I’ll have you screaming out my name in pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt that,” he replied as she began pulling out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, stop that.” She sighed. “Fine, after this I’ll let you wreck my pussy if that’s what you want so badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want is to not—</span>
  <em>
    <span>nngh—</span>
  </em>
  <span>have a plastic penis in my asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now, you agreed to this. Just let me get going, and then we’ll see how you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled once more but otherwise had no response as she began to fuck him faster, building up speed and force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, there! Right there!” He finally cried out, and she paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, here?” She repeated her last action, pulling out slightly before snapping her hips forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cried out again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Aaah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned to herself. “Are you sure? I thought you didn’t want—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep doing that or so help me I will make sure you don’t cum for a month!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled - he always had to be the dominant one, by any means necessary. “Alright, alright, calm down, let me just…” She snapped her hips into him again, then again, and again, over and over until he was absolutely screaming out in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anya! F-Finish me...I want to cum! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling like the devil, she sped up until she could go no faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been about to start complaining about the pain in her hips when he started trembling and cried out loud, a long, drawn-out cry that signaled to Anya </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep going, just a little more now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her rhythm began to falter as the weakness set into her hips, she thought she could barely keep going when he spoke up again. “Hah—stop, stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately she halted her movement. “Are you alright?” She asked, voice full of concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, then began to giggle. “Oh,” she replied simply, pulling out of him. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose not,” he replied weakly, flopping over onto his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With him out of the way, Anya was able to look down and see that he’d absolutely cum - the evidence was on the sheets. With a wicked smile, she opened her mouth to say something snarky, but quickly closed it with a slight frown. He looked less than happy, and she didn’t want to make it worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully released herself from the harness and set it aside, then lay down next to him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You alright, love?” She asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he replied, “I just...didn’t think I was supposed to enjoy such a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sad smile spread itself across her lips. “Oh, love, of course you’re supposed to. They wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sell</span>
  </em>
  <span> those things if it weren’t enjoyable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten they also sell whips and nipple clamps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those things are enjoyable in their own right, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “Perhaps you’re correct. It’s just...something new, something I have to get used to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snuggled up even closer to him, but just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Can we do it again sometime?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daddy Kink (Sigma/Anya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is NO ageplay in this entry. Both Siebren and Anya are adults and are acting as such.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had her whimpering, wordlessly begging for his cock to enter her, to stretch her open and fuck her senseless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt his tip make contact with her entrance, but he stopped. She looked up at him with a confused expression on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled down at her. “Beg for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate, she immediately launched herself into it, words pouring out of her mouth faster than her brain could process them. “Please, please fuck me, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> Siebren, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped her, placing a still-slick finger over her lips for a moment. “Call me daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face turned a bright shade of pink. “B-But...that’s…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, does it? An order’s an order, and if you refuse to comply...well, then I’ll just have to punish you, won’t I?” He still wore his devilish smile as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and began to mumble. “P-Please fuck me, daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to accept that. “Louder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fuck me, daddy,” she squeaked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still wasn’t to his liking. “Louder!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh—please fuck me, daddy!” She finally cried out, and wished she could cover her face. She settled for tightly closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl,” he said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally decided to give her what she wanted, pushing himself into her. She let out a gasp and a long whine as he entered and she felt herself stretching to accommodate him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly began to work up a fast rhythm - he hadn’t planned on going easy on her tonight. He also hadn’t planned on what she said next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More, daddy, please, I need more!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t expected her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> call him that, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> calling him that; he’d thought it was just going to be the once at the beginning. But how could he say no to that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for my perfect little princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his speed and force gradually until he was snapping his hips into her over and over again. Soon enough, he felt her begin to tremble, a sure sign she was approaching the edge. “Are you going to cum for me, darling dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dick twitched inside her, and he chuckled. “Good. Let me feel you cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To help her along, he reached down with one hand and began to rub her clit. She let out a high-pitched whine before crying out, “I’m gonna cum, daddy, I-I’m cumming—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her pussy begin to rhythmically clench around his cock, and she cried out loud and long, her eyes rolling back and her body shaking. He found himself speeding towards the edge of his own orgasm, which came crashing down over him soon after, sending rope after rope of thick, hot cum into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all was said and done, he simply sat there for a moment, breathing heavily and looking at her; her dreamy, vacant expression said it all. He pulled out and lay down next to her, pulling her close and holding her tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to keep calling me daddy, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face went red. “But—but you said you’d punish me if I didn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean the whole time, I just meant that once…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, to turn over onto her other side and hide her face from him out of sheer embarrassment, but his grip on her was too tight. She settled for pressing her forehead against his chest. “Don’t look at me, don’t even think about looking at me, I fucked up so bad and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I didn’t like it,” he pointed out quickly, trying to soothe her. “...Did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have the best dad,” she finally said, in a half-whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The color drained from his face as he assumed what that meant. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, I’ll never—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In all honesty,” she continued, still whispering, “you’re the closest thing to a good father figure I’ve ever had. It’s not healthy, I know, but...you love me and you take care of me. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a moment to allow her words to sink in, before reaching up and stroking her hair with one hand. “Mijn schat, I’ll give you everything you want and more if it makes you happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally looked up at him, a smile on despite there being pinprick tears in her eyes. “Okay...daddy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mind Control (Sigma/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All content in this entry is consensual.</p><p>This entry is a sequel to "Stimulus Experiment," https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251054</p><p>Story assumes reader is AFAB, but does not assume gender.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Schatje, come here,” Siebren called out from the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy,” you replied. You were sitting at his desk, taking care of the paperwork he found too boring to do - whatever breakthrough he’d just had could wait. Some of this shit was due </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an experiment I want to carry out, and I need a subject. Come here,” he tried again. “I’ll have you remember you were stationed here to help me with my research.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember these grant forms won’t fill themselves out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t hear it, but he sighed. “Please? This shouldn’t take more than, oh, half an hour maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and set down your pen. “Alright, I’m coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering the lab, you saw Siebren stand up and grab something off a mannequin head, then turn and walk towards you. “My invention is complete. Before we test it out, I want to make sure I have your consent for anything that’s about to follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quirked an eyebrow and looked at him. “Um. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me. Do you consent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what’s the worst he could do to me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I trust you. I consent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gleeful smile made its way across his thin lips as he plopped the strange contraption onto your head. “Now, just stand there and...well...do whatever your thoughts tell you to do,” he said as he fastened a strap beneath your chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a puzzled expression, but he simply returned to where he’d been sitting before, at a computer terminal. He began typing on it, then looked up at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you had an urge: </span>
  <em>
    <span>raise your right arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His words echoed in your head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do whatever your thoughts tell you to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So you raised your right arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gleeful smile returned, and he quietly exclaimed “perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More typing, then he was looking at you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Put your arm down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You returned your arm to its resting position at your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Touch your nose with your left pointer finger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised your hand to your face, resting the pad of your pointer finger against the tip of your nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Put your hand down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You returned your arm to its resting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walk to Siebren.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost by themselves, your feet began to move, walking you to Siebren’s side. You were amused; it was almost as if you were watching as your body acted of its own accord.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stroke Siebren’s hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand came up and began to pet his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard him let out a slight “hm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Caress his cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand slid down to his face, where you gently ran your fingers across his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that worked,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to do next, your body stopped. It needed instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, but wheeled his chair backwards a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kneel in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped in front of him and sank to your knees, placing your hands in your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached over you, to the keyboard, and began typing again, leaning forward slightly. “I wonder if…” He thought aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unbutton and unzip his pants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you knew where this was going and why he’d insisted on your consent. You gave a small smile as you reached up and undid the button on his pants, then undid the zipper before returning your hands to their spot in your lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pull his pants down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached up again and started to pull his pants down; he stood up very slightly in order for you to be able to complete the command. You didn’t know what you would do if you couldn’t carry out one of your urges, and you guessed he didn’t know either. It didn’t matter, though - his pants came down and settled around his ankles as he sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His erect cock was practically staring you in the face - or were you staring at it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suck his cock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned forward and opened wide, taking his large cock in your mouth, your lips wrapped around his shaft, your tongue working the underside. You took him as deeply as you could without triggering your gag reflex, bobbing your head up and down along his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a low moan, and you felt his hand land on the top of your head. Your hands placed themselves on his thighs as you worked, licking and sucking his delicious cock. You swore you could taste precum already, and it amused you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s it…” he muttered, pressing slightly harder on your head, encouraging you to try to take more of him. Your body acted seemingly of its own accord, one of your hands reaching beneath him and lightly grasping his balls, rubbing them as your mouth continued to work his long, hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt like you were simply a passenger in your own body, watching yourself perform such a lewd act on your own boss, but it was more interesting, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>amusing</span>
  </em>
  <span> than it was embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh...oh, just like that, you’re so good at this…” he praised you, and you tried to smile despite your mouth being quite preoccupied. He reached over you once more and you heard the sound of typing on the keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swallow it all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the thought came into your head, you felt his dick begin to pulse. He came with a half-shouted cry of pleasure and he held your head down, his cock as deep in your mouth as you could take it as he spilled his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as your thoughts told you to do, you swallowed it all. Every last drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of your head and leaned back in his chair, relaxing; you came off of his cock and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. You looked up at him and smirked. “You know, if you wanted a blowjob, you could have just asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at you, face tinged with pink. “Correct, but this was more...fun.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lingerie (Sigma/Anya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door slid shut behind him, and he sighed. He could finally relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anya sat on the couch with a mug of something and a smile. “Welcome home, dear. How was your day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All day, I felt like everyone knew. Like they could just tell what I was wearing. I’ve never felt so anxious in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, I’m sorry,” she replied, her smile sinking into an exaggerated frown. She patted the couch cushion next to her. “Come on, sit down and relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First, I’m taking this stuff off,” he said, starting to head towards the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Um, no. I don’t think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell do you mean, no? I thought the agreement was that I wore it to work and that was it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, it was, but I want to see it on you. I want to admire your body, framed with lace and silk…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face went red. “Fine. Let’s go upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t we do it right here?” She asked with a pout, setting her mug down on the coffee table and sauntering over to him. She gently took hold of his tie, beginning to untie it. “Come on, the neighbors won’t see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled and looked down at her. “No. I want to go upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, al</span>
  <em>
    <span>right,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she conceded, crossing her arms. “Let’s go, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and began to walk away, and he reluctantly followed. He wanted nothing more than to just strip off every scrap of fabric on his body, but he knew Anya had other plans. He could easily refuse, but part of him wanted to see what she had in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving in the bedroom, the door shutting behind them, she turned around and began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the lacy pink bra he wore. “Oh, it’s so adorable…” she remarked with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red on his cheeks deepened. “It is not,” he replied quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it is, darling. It fits you perfectly, too. Is it comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he answer that question? No matter what he said, he was screwed. So he stayed quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be embarrassed. Does it hurt, does it cut in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good,” she replied, pushing the shirt down his arms and off, allowing it to fall onto the floor. “What about under here, hm?” She asked, reaching for the button on his pants. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper before hooking her thumbs beneath his waistband and pushing down, the pants falling to the floor, revealing his frilly pink panties and the garters holding up a pair of stockings, edged with lace. “Wow, that looks amazing on you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face couldn’t get any redder. “Please, let me take this stuff off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, not yet,” she replied with a wink. “What if I told you I had a pair of pink high heels with your name on them?” She asked, reaching up and booping his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.” She smiled gleefully. “Come now, you look fantastic in that, and everyone knows high heels make your legs look even better. Please, put them on? For me?” She pouted up at him again, her bottom lip stuck out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a grumble and thought about it for a moment. “Ugh, if it’ll make you happy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” She practically ran off towards the closet and pulled out a box as he stepped out of his pants and pulled off the socks he’d put on over the stockings to hide them. He contemplated beginning to take off the lingerie, but she returned too quickly. “Here they are!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the box and, giving her a bit of a glare, went to sit down on the bed to put them on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, he stood up again, albeit with a bit of a wobble - he’d never worn heels before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. My. God. You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Come on, come here,” she said, beckoning forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a few wobbly steps forward, arms out to the sides for balance, before stopping. “I can’t do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you can, it just takes practice. Remember, heel-toe, heel-toe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled once again but otherwise had no response. He began to step forward again until he had reached Anya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Now, turn around and walk back to the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out an exasperated sigh, but complied anyway, turning around - revealing the fact that the panties were a thong, much to Anya’s joy - and beginning to slowly walk back to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he got there, he sat down again, despite not having been explicitly ordered to do so. “What now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a devilish smile and began to slowly walk towards him, stripping off her shirt, revealing a rather sheer red bra, her nipples clearly showing. His jaw dropped slightly, and she rid herself of her jeans to reveal her panties - red, to match her bra, and crotchless. She sat on his lap, straddling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now is we have some fun.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Corruption (Sigma/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story assumes reader is AFAB, but does not assume gender.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world of angels wasn’t as easy as it seemed. You ended up working as a demon purifier, an angel who would be periodically assigned a demon to try to convince to join the light side. You were a relatively new angel, but Siebren, your best friend, was far older than you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day he returned from a mission, but he seemed...different, somehow. A bit harsher, a bit more smug, and you could have sworn his eyes glowed red sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after, you found yourself alone with him, and the conversation had died down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...what happened down there?” You asked of his failed mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a shrug. “Not much. Met with a succubus, tried to get her to give up her…’evil’ ways. Unsurprisingly, she wasn’t interested.” He put his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch he sat on - not very angelic of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the mention of a succubus, you couldn’t help but be filled with jealousy. You’d be more than willing to bet the demon fucked him. He wasn’t yours, but oh, how you wanted him to be. “Is that why you’ve been acting so weird?” You asked, trying to disguise the jealousy in your voice as concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not acting weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are! The other day, you called Stephanie a failure to her face! That’s not like you, Siebren. You’re acting funny. Something’s gotten into you.” You paused. “Or on top of you,” you added under your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that last part?” He countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I didn’t say anything, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because jealousy isn’t very </span>
  <em>
    <span>angelic</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face went red - you’d been seen through. “What are you talking about? I’m not jealous—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb, liefste. I know you’ve had a crush on me for ages. Are you jealous of a succubus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t answer - you’d been cornered. You couldn’t lie, either - angels don’t lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up and walked towards you, his eyes definitely glowing red. “Come here, my pretty. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a step back, then another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be scared. There’s nothing to fear. Becoming a demon doesn’t hurt. Trust me, it’s rather quite enjoyable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continued to step backwards, until you bumped into the wall behind you. You were truly cornered now. “D-Don’t come any closer! I knew it, I knew you were—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He surged forward and pressed a finger to your lips, stopping you. “Shhh, you’ll blow my cover. Yes, you were right. I’m becoming one of them. And I want you to join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never? So you’re willing to give up your last opportunity to become mine? To mate with me? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to be mine. You can, you know. Demons don’t have the hangups angels do. Demons...they’re more free. Haven’t you ever felt like this angel thing is stifling? Like you can’t truly be yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t answer, and he gave a smirk. “Of course you have.  I’m offering you one chance at freedom. Take it, and you can be mine forever. Or you can tell me to leave; I will, and I’ll likely never see you again, unless by chance you’re sent to try and purify me. So tell me, my dear. Will you choose a halo over me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear came to your eye, overflowing and snaking down your cheek. He reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. “Don’t be scared. I’d never hurt you. You’re far too precious to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I lived a good life so I could avoid going to hell. I gave up so much so I could be here, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t let you finish. “I understand. I suppose this is goodbye, then.” He turned and began to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I’m not done!” You cried out, and he turned back to face you with surprise in his eyes. “I deprived myself of so much during my life, and this heaven thing…” You sighed. “You’re right. It is stifling. I want a real reward. And that reward is you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He practically beamed at you, though you could have sworn you caught a sinister undertone in his smile. He approached you again, placing a hand on your shoulder and the other on your side. “Then come with me, my dear, and I’ll give you a taste of your true eternal reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down and pressed his lips against yours, and you allowed it, kissing back. His hands began to roam about your body, one running down your side and lingering at your hip, the other sliding down from your shoulder and landing on your breast, beginning to rub it. You let out a gasp at the contact and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make this quick so we can get out of here. We can take it as slow as we want once we’re in our new home,” he said before kissing down your cheek and onto your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...anything for you,” you replied, a dreamy tone to your voice. Everything you’d ever wanted was about to come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on your hip drifted over, towards the spot between your legs, before pulling up your white gown, revealing your bare form underneath. You gasped again, face going pink, and he chuckled, standing up straight again. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, darling. You’re beautiful, more beautiful than I could have ever imagined,” he said, his eyes flicking back and forth between your face and your exposed bottom half. “Be a dear and spread your legs a little for me, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, you stepped your legs apart slightly - you weren’t sure how much “a little” was, but it seemed to please him regardless. “Thank you, darling,” he said with a smile before his hand made contact with your slit, slipping a finger between your outer lips and beginning to gently rub your clit. You bit your lip and moaned, closing your eyes and resting your head against the wall behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly increased the speed at which he rubbed your sensitive little nub, then he reached down with his other hand. You felt a finger begin to circle your entrance before dipping in slightly, testing your wetness. “Hm, I think you’re almost ready…” he said, pushing his finger in all the way. A second quickly joined it and, with a smirk on his beautiful face, he bent his fingers, rubbing his fingertips against your g-spot. It drew from you a high-pitched cry, and his smirk only widened. “Does that feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, oh, yes!” You responded, rather enthusiastically. He gave another chuckle and, much to your dismay, withdrew his fingers from inside you. “Why—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down and lifted one of your legs, placing it on his shoulder. “Because I’m about to replace them.” He pulled up his own white gown, revealing his hard cock, hungry for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached down with one hand. “H-Here, let me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently swatted your hand away. “No, I’m fine. Just hold onto me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You obeyed, wrapping your arms around his neck. He picked up your other leg and placed it on his other shoulder, leaving you with nothing to support you except the wall and his strong arms; he placed his hands on your ass to hold you up, but he couldn’t help but give it a squeeze. “What a perfect little ass you have,” he remarked with a smile, looking down at you. You gave a shy smile back. “Well then, are you ready for me, kleine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” You cried out as you felt his tip make contact with your entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning like the devil, he pushed in. The smile was quickly wiped off his face, however. “Oh, wow, you’re so tight…” he said breathlessly as he hilted, his tip bumping up against your deepest spot. You moaned in pleasure - he was so big, you could feel your walls stretching around him, trying to accommodate him. Thankfully, he just stood there for a moment before moving again, which allowed you to get accustomed to the size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, once he started moving again, he wasted no time in building up his rhythm, and before long he was at his maximum speed. You cried out as his tip collided with your cervix over and over again, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. “Oh, Siebren, I-I’m getting close…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Let me feel you cum for me.” By the sound of his voice, you could tell he was getting close too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute or so later, you couldn’t hold back any longer. “I’m cumming!” You cried out, your eyes closing and your head tilting back as your body began to shake, the orgasm crashing over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop, though, even as your pussy rhythmically clenched around his cock. However, you could feel his rhythm beginning to falter, becoming erratic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a long, low moan, he finally stopped, deep inside you as he shot his thick, hot cum into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a strange warmth radiating outward from your pussy into the rest of your body, eventually filling you from head to toe. Your wings began to itch at the base, and when you opened your eyes to look at him, he gave you another wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked. It’s beginning,” he said simply, before finally pulling out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why I feel so…strange and warm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed it is. Your transformation has begun.” He looked at you with love in his red-glowing eyes. “Now come with me, my dear, and I’ll show you a world you could have only dreamed of.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Edging (McCree/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story assumes reader is AFAB, but does not assume gender.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your wrists were cuffed together, chained to the bars of the headboard. Your legs were spread, forced apart by a long bar chained to your ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cowboy sat at your side, looking down at you with a smile (and nothing else) on, but you glared at him with all your might. His right hand was working hard, his thumb rubbing your clit and two fingers inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is torture,” you growled at him, pulling at all your bonds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it ain’t,” he replied. “If I were torturing you, you’d know it. Besides, I’d never hurt you. This is just foreplay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to reply, but he crooked his fingers inside you, rubbing your g-spot, drawing from you a loud whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I want to hear,” he remarked with a smirk, reaching down with his other hand and gently caressing your cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You started to pull harder at your bonds as you began to tremble. “Jesse, I...I’m gonna...please, please let me cum, please, I want to cum so badly I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped what he was doing, pulling his fingers out of you and his thumb away from your clit. You yelled in frustration. “Patience, darlin’,” he drawled, bringing his fingers to his mouth as his lips opened. He started to suck on his fingers, closing his eyes with a low moan, savoring the taste of your slick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his beautiful brown eyes again, looking down at you with admiration as his hand ghosted over your stomach and towards your slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need to cum! I need—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh.” He bent down and pressed his lips against yours, your protests dying on your tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whined into the kiss; you had been so close to cumming when he stopped. How many times had he done that to you now? Three? Four? You’d lost count. Nothing mattered to you anymore except your need for release, and now he was wordlessly teasing you about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue darted out and swiped along your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth to allow him in. Maybe if you were good for him, he’d finally let you cum. His tongue slid out, meeting yours; he tasted wonderful, but it wasn’t quite enough to distract you from the intense feeling of need radiating from your poor, abused slit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss seemed to go on forever, and you couldn’t feel his hand anywhere on you. He was really taking his time this time - you knew he was a patient man, but this was starting to drive you insane. You wondered if he ever even planned on letting you cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips finally left yours as he pulled away, a thin string of saliva still joining your tongues until it stretched to its limit and snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, you started begging again. “Please let me cum, I’m desperate, please, Jesse, please make me cum, I don’t care how, just please, for the love of all that’s holy, stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put a hand to his chin in thought, eyes staring off towards the wall. Then, he smiled and looked back down at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more edge, and then I’ll fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head and pulled at your bonds as hard as you could. “Nooooo! No, please! Not another, I can’t take it! I’m gonna go insane, I need to cum, I need—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, easy there,” he said, placing his hands on your arms to hold them down. “Quit yer thrashin’, you’ll hurt yourself. Now, I said one more. Don’t you want my big, thick cock inside you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowwww,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> you whined, kicking your legs as much as the short chains would allow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Don’t be greedy, darlin’. As much as I’d love to fuck you right now, I haven’t quite had my fill of seeing you all desperate and needy for me. One more edge, and then I’ll fuck you. Alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and closed your eyes. “Fine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bent down and pressed a kiss to your cheek, and you felt his hand start roaming about your sticky-wet slit again. You gasped, your eyes flying open as he began to gently rub your clit once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s that feel?” He asked, the smooth, metal surface of the backs of the fingers on his other hand gliding in small circles on your cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnn—it feels so good...I want to cum…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, dear, but the deal was one more edge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pouted up at him, and he chuckled. “You can handle it, love, I know you can. And no amount of puppy-dog eyes is going to change my mind, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid two fingers inside you easily; you’d already been stretched open by him earlier. The combination of the rubbing on your clit and the fingers inside you sent you to the edge quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Jesse </span>
  <em>
    <span>please—”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as you started begging, he pulled his hand away again, and you almost felt like you could start crying. You certainly yelled out again in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go. One last edge,” he said soothingly. “Now we’ll just let you sit here and calm down for a minute before I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t part of the deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at you. “If I went straight into fuckin’ you it wouldn’t be much of an edge, now, would it? No, you have to have that cooling-off period. Don’t worry, darlin’, I’m not goin’ anywhere. Just lay back and relax for a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t relax. How could you relax when you needed to cum so badly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You did, however, have one request. “Untie me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His answer was simple. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t have you tryin’ to get yourself off. That’s my job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be able to touch you while you fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like he hadn’t thought of that. “Hm. Well, alright then. Just promise me you won’t try touching yourself. Because I’ll be here to stop you, and if that happens you’re goin’ right back in the cuffs. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” you replied. You were desperate, but you weren’t stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed the set of small keys that sat on top of it. He moved to your ankles and unlocked those first. “You’re not hurt, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. “No, I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he moved back up to unlock your wrists. “Good, ‘cause I really thought you were gonna hurt yourself with all that thrashing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t have been thrashing if someone hadn’t decided to torment me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hush now, you love it and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blushed - he was right. There was a part of you that loved not having control over your ability to cum, that loved the feeling of getting right to the edge then being stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently having had enough of waiting, he pushed your legs apart as far as they would go, then got between them. “You ready for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled wide and lay down on top of you; you wrapped your newly-freed arms around him, and he lined up his cock with your entrance. “I love your enthusiasm,” he said, looking into your eyes with adoration. “I love you,” he added quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” you replied, looking at him the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips met yours, and then he pushed in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spanking (Sigma/Anya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Siebren sat on the edge of the bed, arms crossed and a hint of anger in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been a bad girl, Anya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head tilted downwards, but her eyes stayed on him. “I’m sorry, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry isn’t enough this time. Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a hesitant step forward, then another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he repeated, a bit harsher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a squeak and rushed forward, putting her fists to her mouth anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands on her upper arms and pulled her around to his side, then lay her across his lap. He pushed up her skirt and pulled down her panties before running his hand over her bare ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just remember, you earned this,” he said, and she braced herself the best she could. He picked up the leather paddle he’d set down on the bed next to him, and swung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first slap made contact, but she had no reaction beyond a whimper. He was starting off fairly gentle, but she knew it wouldn’t last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, after the first few slaps, his force began to intensify. When she finally cried out in earnest, he smiled to himself. He paused to examine her ass - it wasn’t nearly red enough for him yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued raining down spank after spank, slowly growing more forceful. He listened to her cries as the pain bloomed across her ass. She began to try to wiggle away, but he held her in place with his free hand. “Stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>still,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he scolded her before giving her an extra-hard spank. She screamed, and he paused for a moment, listening for sniffling or sobbing; none came, so he kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to plead with him to stop. “Please—please stop, sir, it hurts, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it hurts, it’s supposed to be a punishment. I will stop when I think you’ve learned your lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She whined, but otherwise stayed quiet as he began again, the only noises out of her mouth being cries of pain as her ass continued to be slapped. Tears came to her eyes and she began to sniffle as she approached her limit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused to examine her ass again, and finally he deemed it to be red enough to stop. Out of curiosity, he put down the paddle and dipped a finger between her lower lips and found that she’d become wet. “Oh, what’s this? Did someone perhaps enjoy herself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir,” she replied obediently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you so wet, kleine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face went nearly as red as her sore ass - she didn’t have an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “I suppose it can’t be helped. Tell me, does it hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled at her desperate, enthusiastic response. “Alright. Maybe I can fuck you after all, then. Would you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him the best she could, given her position, and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please fuck me, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl.” He flipped her over and smiled down at her before lifting her up and placing her on the bed. Suddenly, his facade broke. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No, I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Good. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she replied, placing a kiss on his nose and smiling at him. “Now, are you gonna fuck me or not?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Desperation/Wetting (Sigma/Anya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was handcuffed to the bars of the bed’s headboard, her legs left untied so he could do what he wanted with them. The toys were laid out, and a couple of them were even used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she felt it. “Siebren, let me out, I have to pee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His answer was nearly immediate. “No, you’re not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have to use the bathroom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it,” he commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t think I can,” she said, face turning pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but you will. Hold it, my pretty. We’ve only just begun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned, but otherwise stayed quiet. There wasn’t much she could do - he had the keys to her cuffs, and it didn’t look like he was planning on using them any time soon. So she tried to relax and shift her focus off of her sudden desperation and onto what was being done to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It worked, for a while at least. He’d gotten her ready; despite her anxiety, she was dripping wet. He lined up to enter her, but her fear got the best of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I really have to pee and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want to wet the bed!” She cried out, looking at him with pleading eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” He weighed his options for a moment. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha—Siebren, just let me use the bathroom!” She yelled as he got off the bed and walked out of the room. He didn’t respond, and she sighed and leaned her head back against the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned in short order, carrying a rolled-up yoga mat and a towel. “This should help,” he said, unrolling the mat. He lifted her hips and slid the mat beneath her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You’re gonna make me piss myself?!” She screeched, incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, I wouldn’t dream of it,” he responded with a slight smile, folding up the towel and sliding that beneath her as well. “I wouldn’t force you to do anything. I’m just taking the necessary precautions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siebren, this is ridiculous, just untie me and let me pee! Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He completely ignored her plea, getting back into position and rubbing her clit. She cried out in equal parts pleasure and fear - not of him, but rather of embarrassing herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just relax, schatje. Let me make you feel good,” he said, voice smooth and soothing, as he gave himself a few strokes to make sure he was ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, he lined himself up with her entrance, and he looked up at her to make sure she was okay. She looked a bit frightened and uneasy, but otherwise fine. She didn’t protest at all, but something didn’t sit right with him. “Listen, if you don’t want this, we don’t have to—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Fuck me! Now! You made your bed, now get in it!” She pulled at the handcuffs holding her to the bed, as if trying to break free. She needed him to fuck her now, he’d made sure of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows went up. “Okay, as long as you’re sure,” he said, then placed his hands on her hips and began to push in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met with more resistance than usual. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re tight today…” he commented, before he realized why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, but let out a whine as he got further and further in, opening her up. “Please hurry up…” she begged him in a pathetic-sounding tone of voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, he was able to slide in and out fairly easily, having stretched her open enough; he quickly began to build speed and force, despite her tightness. “Oh, I’m not going to last very long,” he warned her, taking one hand off her hip in order to rub her clit some more. She let out a sound very close to a scream - the pleasure and the desperation together were maddening. She wanted release in every sense of the word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take much longer before she was at the edge. “Oh God, please don’t stop, I can’t…I’m gonna—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me, my love,” he said sweetly, fucking her with all the force he could gather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a scream as she toppled over the edge, and she lost the ability to hold her bladder’s contents any longer, but she was too lost in pleasure to care much about it. He absolutely noticed; it was impossible to miss the warm feeling. He didn’t stop, though, as he chased his own release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he couldn’t hold back any longer and came with a shout, stopping deep inside her as he pumped her full of his hot, thick cum. He sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, then looked down. The towel was soaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a damn good thing I put that there, isn’t it?” He said, attempting to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Release my hands so I can cover my face,” she demanded, eyes closed and face glowing pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and reached for the keys to the handcuffs, grabbing them and unlocking her. As promised, her hands immediately flew to cover her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.</span>
  <span> It’s—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s incredibly embarrassing, and if you had just let me get up and use the bathroom like a normal person this wouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed - she was right, but he didn’t regret anything. “Okay, so you had an accident. But we were prepared for it, so no harm was done. Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a sigh of her own, peeking out through the gaps between her fingers. “I guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a shower. Do you want to join me? I’ll wash your hair for you, if it makes you feel any better,” he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. “Yes please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled down at her, then got up off the bed before sliding his arms beneath her, picking her up and carrying her away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Exhibitionism (Sigma/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story assumes reader is AFAB, but does not assume gender.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You adjusted the camera one last time, making sure everything was in focus properly. You reached over to the laptop and brought the cursor to the “start streaming” button, but before you clicked it, you paused for a second. “Last minute check. You comfortable? Need anything?”</p><p>“All good over here,” your boyfriend replied.</p><p>“Perfect. Here we go,” you announced, clicking the button.</p><p>There were a few people already waiting for the stream to begin - your fans. You couldn’t tell if they were fans of <em> you </em> or <em> your boyfriend, </em>but at least they were paying customers.</p><p>“Hiya!” You said in a chipper tone, waving to the camera from your spot sitting at the end of the bed, your naked body on display. “Today, I decided to do something a little different - I’ve got Sigma handcuffed to the bed behind me,” you explained, referring to him by his screen name, moving out of the way so the audience could see him. He lay on the bed, hard dick standing at attention, and legs parted, showing off his big balls. You leaned back in front of the camera. “I’m gonna get him all riled up, then let him loose and see what he does! You ready?”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer, you repositioned yourself next to him on the big bed. You reached down and started to stroke him, slowly, with a feather-light touch. He let out a hiss, and you smiled. You reached with your other hand and began fondling his balls, before bending down and pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. “Oh, I really do wish I could suck this huge cock, but I don’t want you cumming three seconds after I let you loose…” you said, teasing him.</p><p>“You could let me loose now and not worry about that. I promise I’ll put on a good show,” he replied.</p><p>You let out a giggle. “I can’t let you loose yet, silly, the stream’s barely begun and your dick hasn’t twitched once yet. We’ve got a while to go.”</p><p>He didn’t respond, and you went back to gently stroking him. You turned to the camera to address the audience again. “I promise this’ll get more exciting in a few minutes,” you said, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a feather tickler. “But for now, just relax and take it easy. Stroke yourselves nice and slow - the time for roughness will come later,” you continued, instructing the audience.</p><p>The feather tickler made contact with Sigma’s dick, and you ran it up and down its length a couple of times. <em> “Ha! </em> A-ha…” he responded, much to your amusement. He began pulling at the handcuffs, a sign he was almost ready to pounce.</p><p>“You ready, big guy?” You asked him, tickling the sweet spot on the underside of his dick with the feathers.</p><p>“Yes!” He replied enthusiastically, almost sounding desperate. Key word being “almost.”</p><p>“Hm...I don’t know. It hasn’t been very long, are you sure—”</p><p>“Positive! Please, let me out!” He begged.</p><p>You smiled at the camera. “Alright, now here’s the real fun part,” you said with a wink. You turned around and grabbed the keys to the cuffs from off the nightstand and, your ass facing the camera, you began to unlock Sigma’s wrists, adding in a gratuitous amount of ass-wiggling to entice the audience. You weren’t quite dripping yet, but you were sure you were wet enough to handle whatever came your way.</p><p>He stayed still until both of his wrists were unlocked, at which point he practically jumped up and grabbed you. “Woah—!” He pushed you down, ass in the air, and you felt his cock make contact with your entrance. You struggled to get onto your elbows and face the camera, and you accomplished it as soon as he pushed in. Your eyes rolled back, your jaw dropped, and you let out a cry of pleasure as he entered you, stretching you out and opening you up.</p><p>A hint of shame ran through you as you realized you were getting fucked on camera with - last time you had checked the screen, anyway - 32 people watching. But there was something undeniably hot about it, and the burn of shame quickly just became fuel for the fire of pleasure burning inside your pussy. Would you feel the same way if 32 people were watching you in real life? You didn’t know, and you didn’t bother thinking too hard about it, because Sigma had established a fast rhythm and was fucking you deep and hard.</p><p>He reached beneath you and began to rub at your clit as he fucked you from behind, You cried out again, louder - how were you so close to the edge already? “Ah—Sigma, I-I...I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“Good. Show the audience how much you love taking my cock,” he said, and your face grew warm with embarrassment. “In fact, why don’t you tell them?”</p><p>Too far gone to argue, you began. “God, I love his cock so much, it’s so big and fills me up just right, I’m just a slut for him and his giant cock…” The shame began to burn inside you again as the words left your mouth.</p><p>“Good job. Cum for me, my little slut.”</p><p>It didn’t take you very long. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming on your huge dick!” You cried out - sure it was corny, but the audience loved that shit - as the orgasm hit you like a freight train. Your body began to shake, and your pussy began to flutter around the cock inside you.</p><p>He didn’t stop, though, continuing to pound into you, mind set on one thing: cumming. You knew you just had to ride it out, difficult as that may be.</p><p>Thankfully, you didn’t have to ride it out for long. You felt his rhythm growing erratic as he most likely was approaching his own climax. Sure enough, he stopped deep inside you and came with a shout, his dick filling you up with cum.</p><p>He pulled out, and your tired rear end fell to the bed, and you just lay there for a moment.</p><p>At least, until the order came. “Be a good little slut and show the audience your creampie.”</p><p>Trembling with the effort, you got onto your hands and knees and turned around, ass and leaking pussy presented to the camera.</p><p>“Good job,” he said sweetly, and you collapsed to the bed, exhausted. He let out a chuckle and, though you didn’t see it, he turned to the camera.</p><p>“Thanks for watching, everyone. Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Overstimulation (Moira, Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story assumes reader is AFAB, but does not assume gender.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’d volunteered to be a test subject for a sexual study - though, in your current position, you were quickly realizing you hadn’t thought it through very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had been asked to strip naked, and you found yourself strapped to an X-shaped padded table. You were comfortable enough, you supposed, but you weren’t sure where this was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lady running the experiment - Moira, as she’d introduced herself - appeared once more out of the other room, carrying something in each gloved hand. She positioned herself between your spread legs, and you realized what it was she was carrying - a syringe and a vial. Your eyes went wide as she began to fill the syringe. “W-What are you doing?” You asked, trying not to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s part of the experiment. Try to stay still,” she instructed, voice cold and uncaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I reserve the right to gag you if need be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t want that, so you resisted the urge to protest further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finished filling the syringe and crouched down. You felt a prick of pain on the rim of your vagina. “Ow!” You cried out - it didn’t hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly, but the pain had surprised you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt another pinprick, then another, then another, circling around your entrance. You grimaced as she continued. Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There. The injections are complete. Now we wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She disappeared back into the other room to watch through what you knew was a pane of one-way glass. She could see you, but you couldn’t see her. You sighed and tried to relax, but it became harder and harder as you noticed your vagina growing hot. She’d injected you with an aphrodisiac, you reasoned with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Her voice came through a speaker in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so hot…” You replied, beginning to struggle against your bonds. You wanted to touch yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Time for the next phase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reappeared, wheeling along a device. It was a black box with a pole sticking out of it...and a dildo on the end. “Now, I’m obligated to tell you that you can stop the experiment at any time. But I’d sincerely prefer that you didn’t, as incomplete data may be worse than no data at all,” she explained, and it didn’t exactly give you the best feeling. “I am also obligated to tell you that in order to stop the experiment, you must repeat the sentence ‘I wish to end the experiment’ three times in a row. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” you replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grand.” She poked a gloved finger into your entrance, swirling it around for a moment; you hissed - the contact, light as it was, felt wonderful. “Perfect, you’re ready,” she announced, then wheeled the device between your legs, the dildo on the end of the pole bumping up against your entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled a lever on the device before pressing a button. You heard the sound of machinery whirring to life as the dildo began to slowly push its way inside you. Your head fell back against the table and you let out a moan - it was not a small dildo, and it felt so good on your hot, aching pussy. “Oh God, more, please, more…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moira looked as if she were poorly holding back a smile. “Don’t worry, there will be plenty more. Oh, and don’t forget to call out when you orgasm,” she said, then walked away, disappearing through the door again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door was closed, you felt the dildo’s speed begin to increase. It was a slow increase at first, but before long it was fucking you fast and hard. You couldn’t keep yourself from crying out in pleasure - you felt like you were way more sensitive than usual, and you were already getting close. You held back as much as you could, but you couldn’t stop it. “I’m cumming—!” You called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response came, and the dildo kept going. You were quickly getting overstimulated, which was unusual. You chalked it up to whatever she’d injected you with. “O-Okay, I’m done…” you yelled, hoping Moira would hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re not. You still have fifty-seven minutes and nineteen seconds to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes went wide. You couldn’t do the math at that moment - your focus was on your overly sensitive pussy - so you couldn’t figure out exactly how long it had been, but one thing was certain: she was going to have that device fuck you for a whole hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t figure out how to respond. It was likely there was no antidote for whatever she’d injected you with, so even if you did stop the experiment there was a great chance you wouldn’t receive relief. The machine fucking you was your only chance at relief, and it had already overstayed its welcome. You were damned if you did, and damned if you didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you sighed and tried to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be a long hour.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stuck in the Wall (Sigma/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story assumes reader is AFAB, but does not assume gender.</p>
<p>This entry is another sequel to "Stimulus Experiment," https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251054</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, liefste, goggles on. Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You slid your safety goggles over your eyes. “I’m ready,” you replied, heart racing with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your studies with Siebren had been going well, and he was about to press a big, red button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beginning experiment in three...two...one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the button, and there was a blinding light...and a loud sound. “Schatje! Are you alright?” He called out, and you could hear him distantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh...yeah, I’m fine…” You called back. When you opened your eyes, you realized you were in the room with his desk in it. How did you get here? You went to walk away, back into the experiment zone, but quickly learned you were stuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only half of you had made it through the wall. You were bent over and jammed through the wall, legs and hands stuck on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe I’m not as fine as I thought!” You cried, struggling against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came out of the other room, floating as fast as he could. “Are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I’m a little stuck here! Help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, I—” He started, but cut himself off. He cocked his head to one side, and a mischievous smile spread across his lips. “Yes...help. I’ll help you, certainly,” he said, his voice sultry. He placed a hand beneath your chin, tilting your head upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh-oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “D-Don’t give me that look, get me—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were cut off as he bent down and pressed a kiss to your lips, a kiss that grew heated very quickly. You moaned and whined against him, struggling fruitlessly against the wall. You two were no strangers to (not-so-)quick trysts in the lab, but this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Siebren!” You whined, once he’d pulled away. “Get me </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” he replied, caressing your jawline. “Just be patient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groaned as he walked away, back into the other room. You noticed he left the door open - likely so both of you could still hear each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still alright?” He asked, loud enough to be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you replied, “but I really want to be out of this wall!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, mijn schat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel him place his hands on your thighs, at the hem of your pencil skirt, and begin to push up. His hands slid up the delicate, soft skin of your thighs and over your ass, pulling your skirt all the way up. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of your panties and pulled down; you hissed as the chilly lab air hit the sensitive skin. As your panties fell to the floor, he began to run his hands over your bare ass and thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, you cried out as his fingers found your slit, sliding between the folds and zeroing in on your clit, beginning to rub it in little circles. You struggled against the wall some more, but you were well and truly stuck. You could just make out the sound of Siebren mumbling to himself, and you reasoned he was either trying to work out an equation to get you out of the wall...or just dirty talking to himself. You hoped it was the former.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to rub faster, switching from rubbing in circles to rubbing up and down, and you could feel yourself getting wet. He circled your entrance with one finger on his other hand before pressing in, slowly pushing it all the way in. He pumped it in and out a couple of times before adding a second finger. He bent his fingers inside you, and you let out a strange, warbling whine as he directly rubbed your g-spot. You felt him start to stretch you open with his fingers, scissoring and spreading them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly stopped what he was doing, taking both hands off you, and you whined. “No, make me cum! You started this, now finish it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m about to,” he replied calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, you felt what was undoubtedly the tip of his dick make contact with your entrance. He wasted no time, pushing in without waiting. Your eyes rolled back and your jaw dropped; he always felt so good inside you, and today was no exception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as if he was rushing things, he began to build speed and force, and he placed his hands on your hips to hold you steady. Every time he bottomed out, hitting your deepest spot, you let out a loud moan, growing louder as he fucked you harder. For a moment, you almost didn’t mind that you were partway jammed through a wall; the only thing that mattered to you was the huge cock inside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands tightened into fists, and your body began to tremble. “Siebren, I’m gonna cum…” you warned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, kleine. Cum for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that you needed his permission, of course. But you didn’t have time to argue before the orgasm hit you, washing over you like a wave. You rode it out as he didn’t stop fucking you, and after the orgasm had left you, you called out again. “Okay, I’m done…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” he replied simply. “Almost, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed. “Then hurry up before I need to cum again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, still fucking you hard and fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he stopped deep inside you and shouted, and you felt his dick pulsing - filling you up with his hot, thick cum, no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there for a moment, before pulling out and announcing something. “Alright, I think I know how to get you out of there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you at least pull my damn panties back up first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You heard him sigh softly before you felt the fabric make its way back up your legs and back to where it belonged. “Thank you,” you called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, but you heard footsteps. There was a pause, and then he called out to you. “Okay, I’ve got the machine reconfigured. Goggles still on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I have taken them off?” You asked, wiggling your hands that were stuck behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. Well, on the count of three, then. One...two...three!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt a strangely strong force pull you backwards, and you closed your eyes and screamed - mostly out of surprise, not pain. It didn’t feel great, but it didn’t exactly hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your eyes again, and found yourself sitting on the floor, slightly disheveled and skirt still pulled up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I’ve done it!” Siebren exclaimed, and you felt yourself begin to float. You straightened yourself out, and he set you down on your feet. “Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” you replied, pulling your skirt back down to where it belonged. “Let’s just...call it a day on the experiments for now, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took off his safety goggles and set them down. “Of course. It’s been quite the experience for both of us,” he said with a wink. You rolled your eyes with a smile, taking off your own goggles and handing them to him; he set them down with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly closed the short distance between you and placed a hand beneath your chin, gently tilting it upwards before bending down and pressing a kiss to your lips. “I am sorry, I just...I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. You understand, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a quiet giggle. “It’s alright, Siebren. Though I’d be willing to bet money that you’d rather have been looking at my face than the wall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course!” He wrapped his arms around you, and you did the same to him. “Shall we get back to work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, I’d rather just do some paperwork for the rest of the day,” you said with a slight grimace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let go of each other, and you headed back into the other room with a smile on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sounding (Sigma/Anya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the long time it took to update again - I got sick and couldn't write for a while. Forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knelt on the bed, wrists and ankles cuffed together, chains crossing behind him to form an X. She reclined in front of him, slowly dragging a finger up and down the length of his hard cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> me and get on with it,” he growled, trying not to pull at his bonds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up and reached for a zippered case that lay nearby. “Okay, if you’re ready.” She unzipped the case and opened it, revealing a set of eight stainless steel rods, about eight inches long, and of increasing thickness. She reached for the first one, but her hand lingered over it as she second-guessed her choice. Would it be too thin? “You said you’ve never done this before, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see how that’s relevant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe me, it’s relevant.” Her hand skipped over the first one and went to the second one - maybe that one would be sufficient, she thought as she pulled it from the case. She reached for the lube and applied it to the rod, then pressed its end against the opening at the tip of his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It began to slide in, and his eyes went wide. “Ah! Ah...ngh...fuck…” He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. In his current position, he couldn’t even wiggle his hips to try to escape the brand new sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You doin’ alright?” She asked, pausing for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah...ah...yes,” he responded, a bit out of breath. “Fuck, that’s...something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and continued pushing in, until it got to the point where it narrowed to the handle portion. “So, what do you think? Can you take the next size up?” She asked, once again using a finger to tease him, running it along the underside of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Next size up?” He asked, almost timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her other hand, she began to slowly, gently fuck his hole with the rod, causing him to cry out. “Yes, dear, next size up,” she repeated, smiling like the devil. “Do you think you can handle it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to think, because if he said yes, then he had to go through the process all over again, with a bigger rod; but if he said no, then he might look weak, and he didn’t want that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, if he were to be honest, “no” was seeming more and more appealing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just stick with this one for now,” she finally said, after a minute or so of him not answering. He sighed in relief - at least he wouldn’t have to choose, now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not, however, prepared for what came next. She pushed the rod back in all the way and, with one hand, held it steady while the other hand wrapped itself around his dick and began to stroke him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha! Ngh...oh...p-please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” She asked, genuinely curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, let me cum!” He cried out, a grimace on his face as his body began to lightly tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that means taking the rod out, and I thought you were having a good time…” she said, teasing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I am, I promise I am, but I need to cum, Anya!” He started panting, desperate to cum. With the rod in, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Please!” He begged, one more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little while longer, okay?” She asked sweetly. “Hold it for just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>minute</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I-I want...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cum! Please, Anya, have mercy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have mercy on me when—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if I did anything wrong, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anya, please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just teasing, Siebren. You didn’t do anything wrong,” she interjected with a smile. Then, she sighed. “Oh, alright, I suppose I could take it out...even though we’ve basically just begun...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, please, thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept stroking him, but slowly slid the rod out. It came out smoothly, and he cried out in relief as it was removed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep—keep doing that, keep stroking me, I’m gonna—!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bent down to place her mouth over his tip, intending to swallow his cum…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...But he came sooner than she anticipated, shouting out as his cock shot the first rope of cum directly into her face. She recoiled with a yelp, closing one eye, and the rest of the cum landed on her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only after he’d finished, spent and breathing heavily, that he registered the sound. “Are you okay?” He asked, before looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she replied, a somewhat bitter tone to her voice. “There better not be any in my hair, or so help me, I’ll—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to laugh. “Well, it’s your own fault for bending down like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to swallow it so it didn’t get everywhere!” She crossed her arms and pouted as hard as she could. “Don’t laugh at me or I’ll never untie you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not laughing at you, schatje. It’s just a funny situation.” She continued to pout, and he sighed. “No, there isn’t any in your hair. Untie me and I’ll clean you up, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grumble, she reached behind him and unfastened the velcro holding his cuffs on. He stretched out his sore arms and legs for a moment before standing up and heading into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and running it under warm water. He re-entered the bedroom, where she still sat on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down in front of her and, starting with her eye, carefully wiped up the mess. “There. You’re all clean,” he announced as he wiped up the last of it off her chest. “Do you still love me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she replied. “Why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I laughed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her expression softened. “Oh, darling, no...it would take a lot more than that to make me stop loving you.” She wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head against his shoulder. “I loved you three minutes ago, I love you now, and I’ll always love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set aside the dirty washcloth and hugged her back. “I’ll always love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Breeding (McCree/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story assumes reader is AFAB, but does not assume gender.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’d been dating Jesse McCree for just about a year, and life was fairly tough - not because your relationship was strained or anything, but just because of the constant moving around and general stealth approach to life. You’d left behind everything to travel with him, and though he didn’t dwell on it, you knew he appreciated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One night, as you lay in bed together discussing the life you shared together, you had one question for him. “Why not rejoin Overwatch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d lose you,” he stated simply. “Even if you joined up with me, there’s no guarantee they’d let us stay together. Unless we were married, which…” His voice trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which what?” You asked innocently, rolling over onto your stomach. It was a double-edged sword, asking that question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and spoke slowly, deliberately. “After this is all over...I wanna settle down with you. Y’know, get married, maybe even...have a kid or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes lit up. “Are...are you asking me to marry you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed with a smile, looking into your eyes. “I suppose this is as good a time as any. I don’t have a ring, but...yeah, I am. I’m asking you. Will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled as wide as you could and threw your arms around him. “Yes, of course I will!” You cried out, giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it, and instead pressed his lips against yours. Actions speak louder than words, after all. However, the kiss quickly grew heated, and you heard yourself say something you didn’t expect yourself to ever say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can get a head start on that kids thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes went wide. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, don’t you wanna celebrate our engagement? Plus, I really think it’d be cute to have little McCrees running around…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face turned red. “You’re serious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yes, I’m serious!” You replied, smiling wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared for a moment, then a smirk slowly formed across his lips. “Then come here, you little minx,” he said, pulling you closer and kissing you again. Once more, it got heated quickly, and he lightly bit at your bottom lip and pulled, prompting you to open your mouth. His tongue slid inside, meeting yours, and you let out a light moan - God, he always tasted so damn good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands began to roam about your body, feeling every curve as if he wanted to memorize your form. You returned the favor, planting your hands on his chest and dragging down. One hand went over and down his side, but the other hand went straight down and began to absentmindedly play with his waistband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against yours. “You really want to be a parent with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” you replied. “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then just lay back, darlin’, and let me handle things,” he said with a smirk as he sat up and swung his leg over you to straddle you. With deft hands, he pulled up your pajama shirt; you raised your arms, and he slid the shirt off of you, revealing your breasts. His smirk widened as he reached up and rid himself of his shirt, tossing it aside to reveal his firm, toned</span>
  <span> abs. You reached up and lay a hand on him, but only for a moment - he gently took you by the wrist and put your hand back down at your side. “I said I’d take care of things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but who’s gonna take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> You asked, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me. For now, just relax and let me do as I please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, albeit with a smile. “Oh, alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my darlin’,” he said, bending down low for a moment to kiss your lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once back up straight, he backed up a bit and hooked his fingers beneath your waistband, making sure he got both your shorts and your panties. Once he was sure, he pulled down, sliding the garments along your legs and ultimately off altogether, leaving you laying there completely bare. He stared down at you for a moment, smiling. “Look at you. You’re beautiful,” he said quietly, running his hands down your chest and over your stomach, to your thighs. There, he pushed your legs apart, repositioning himself between them. “Perfect breasts, perfect stomach...and these perfect hips will bear some lovely children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt a strange sinking sort of feeling in the area of your uterus - his words were definitely making you feel things. “Ah…” You squirmed beneath him a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, stay still, darlin’,” he said as he put one hand on your hip, the other’s fingers ever-so-lightly brushing against your lower lips. You let out a gasp and bit your lip. “You like that?” He asked, and you nodded. “You want more?” He asked, and you nodded - more frantic this time. He let out a chuckle, but otherwise had no response as he slowly worked his fingers between your folds and found your clit, beginning to gently rub it, drawing from you a needy whine as your hands went up to your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cover your face or I’ll tie you up,” he warned you. Then, he gave you a mischievous smirk. “But you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Nooooo,” you whined. You knew there’d come a point at which you could touch him, hold him close, and you couldn’t do that if you were tied up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t cover your face,” he said. Your hands went back down to your sides and gripped the sheets instead. He smiled and continued what he was doing, going back to rubbing little circles on your clit. You whined and squirmed a bit, wanting more. He seemed to catch on, switching from rubbing circles to rubbing straight up and down, faster. You felt him slide a finger inside you and curl it, making you howl in pleasure. He gave a big, devilish smile, and slid a second finger in. He started to fuck your hole with his fingers, rubbing your clit with his thumb, and you cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think you’re ready for me?” He asked suddenly, stopping what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whined as he pulled his fingers out of you. “Don’t stop…” you pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The thing about that is that if you want my cock inside you, baby, I need to stop,” he said as he finished undressing, tossing his pants and underwear off to one side. “You do want me to fuck you proper, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” You cried out enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a chuckle and lifted one of your legs, placing it against his shoulder. “That’s what I thought,” he said, lifting your other leg and placing it against his other shoulder. He leaned down and lined up his cock with your entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt his tip kiss the tender flesh there, and your eyes went wide. “Oh, please fuck me, Jesse, I need you, I need—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now, darlin’, I’m working on it,” he said with a smirk as he began to push in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your jaw dropped and your eyes rolled back as he entered you, and you heard him let out a moan of satisfaction. “God, you’re tight…” he muttered, pushing in until his tip bumped up against your deepest spot. He paused for a moment before he reversed, pulling out about halfway before pushing back in, slightly harder, slightly faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he worked up his rhythm, you reached up and put your arms around him, hands on his back, pressing him down closer to you. He smiled at you, looking into your eyes, his beautiful brown eyes shining in the light. “You’re going to look so good pregnant…” he mused, and you gasped, biting your lip. “Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart. You’re already beautiful, but I can’t wait to see you with your belly all swollen, you’ll be absolutely gorgeous…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was fucking you hard and fast by that point, and you tightened your grip on him, not knowing what else to do. “Jesse…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, darlin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-Fill me with your cum...please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>honored</span>
  </em>
  <span> to,” he said, smiling wide. “But you need to cum first,” he added, reaching down with one hand and starting to rub your clit while he fucked you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cried out and thrashed your head from side to side a few times - the pleasure was almost too much to handle. You couldn’t even figure out how to form the words necessary to tell him that you were getting close. Finally, you felt yourself about to tip over the edge. “C...c-cum...cumming!” You managed to stutter out as your body began to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked as if he’d been about to say something, but he was stopped when your pussy started rhythmically clenching around him. You felt his rhythm begin to falter, and he let out a moan as he buried himself deep inside you. Without any other sort of warning, his cock began to twitch as it pumped shot after shot of thick, hot cum into you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he was done, for a few moments he just lay there on top of you, breathing heavily and gazing into your eyes. “Well,” he finally said, “I suppose that’ll do the job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a giggle. “I hope it does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” He leaned down even further and pressed his lips against yours for a moment or two. “I still can’t believe you’re mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled at him, holding him tighter. “I am, and I always will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think the kid’ll turn out okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could tell he was nervous, and honestly, he had every right to be - you didn’t exactly live the kind of lifestyle that lended itself to raising children. On the bright side, you had nine months to go about fixing that. “I think so. We’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed at that, and you felt relieved. You couldn’t think of anything else to say, and apparently neither could he, so you both just lay there together in the silence, basking in your shared love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sensory Deprivation (Sigma/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story assumes reader is AFAB, but does not assume gender.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You floated about a foot above the bed, stripped naked; your hands and ankles were tied together in front of you, and a blindfold was tied around your head, blocking your vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you holding up?” Siebren asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” you replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, next is the gag. Do you remember the hand signal if you want to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded. “One finger, then four, then three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now, open wide…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obediently, you opened your mouth, and a ball gag was inserted between your teeth. You felt him fasten the buckle behind your head, and you bit down gently on the gag, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lastly, the earplugs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully inserted a foam earplug into each of your ears, blocking sound from getting in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt like there were butterflies in your stomach as you realized you were now completely at his mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You struggled against your bonds for a moment, but they held tight. Suddenly, you felt like you were spinning. Not too fast, but not too slow either. And you could have sworn you felt yourself turning over, flipping around, upside down, then right side up again, then upside down again…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then you realized you didn’t know which way was up anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little bit of panic set in, but you took another deep breath and centered yourself. You knew he wouldn’t do anything malicious to you. He was just...playing with you. You’d been the one to bring up sensory deprivation in the first place, considering he had the unique ability to disable your sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>gravity</span>
  </em>
  <span> - which is exactly what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gasped as you suddenly felt something make contact with your clit and begin to vibrate. It felt a lot stronger than you’d expected it to - was it because the vibrator was turned up all the way, or were you just overly sensitive? Either way, it felt very good, and you whined, or at least you thought you did, since you couldn’t hear yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped, and you whined again, this time in disappointment. A few moments passed as you sat there, floating and wondering where the floor was, and you felt yourself growing needy. You whined yet again - a questioning whine, as if asking where the stimulation was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As time passed slowly - or so it felt - you struggled against the ropes again. You were desperate for sensory input. You were weightless, floating somewhere between the ceiling and floor, orientation unknown. You saw, heard, or felt nothing. And it was beginning to wear on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, you felt something bump up against your entrance before pushing in, and you cried out as best you could through the gag. Once inserted into you, it began to vibrate, on a low setting at first. It was turned up, and you cried out again. It began to fuck you, sliding in and out with ease. You let out a high-pitched noise as it began to hit your deepest spot over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted to cum, you wanted to be held, you didn’t know what you wanted more. You knew you could stop this at any time, but did you want to cum first? You didn’t know what you wanted anymore, it was like your brain was short-circuiting, and the only thing that mattered to you was the vibrator fucking your hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something else made contact with your clit again, beginning to vibrate as well. You cried out as loud as you could - it was almost too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you knew it, your orgasm practically snuck up on you, crashing over you like a wave. You cried out in surprise and in pleasure as your body shook; the stimulation stubbornly refused to stop, and you rode it out for as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, with shaking hands, you held up one finger, then four, then three. You repeated it a couple of times for good measure, and the objects were pulled away from you. Again you felt nothing, and this time you were scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled one of the earplugs out of your ears. “Want to stop now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, give me one moment,” he said gently, taking your other earplug out, then unbuckling the gag and pulling it away from you. Suddenly, you felt yourself come to rest on your back on the bed. The blindfold came off next, and you blinked your eyes open, looking around. He smiled down at you and placed a hand on your cheek. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please untie me and hold me, I really need to be held,” you replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so great then, I take it,” he said with a frown, quickly untying the rope binding your ankles and wrists together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could collapse onto the bed, he scooped you up into his arms and held you tight against his chest. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. “No, it’s okay. I just...after so long without any kind of contact, I really needed this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So long?” He repeated, eyebrows furrowed. “Schatje, you were only up there for five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Really? But it seemed like forever!” You protested, astounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious. It really only was five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked over at the clock on the nightstand - he was right. “Uh. Wow, I...I really felt like it was at least fifteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and placed a kiss on your forehead. “Well, it doesn’t matter. It’s over now. Did you enjoy yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I didn’t, but I can’t say I’d like to do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine. I’d prefer being able to touch you anyway.” He paused for a moment. “Do you need anything? Water, snack, bathroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Just keep holding me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled down at you and tightened his grip on you. “I can do that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>